Stealing Haruhi
by Kura and Hana
Summary: A few years had past since Haruhi reviled to everyone that she was indeed a girl  anime time  and Tamaki had the courage to ask her out. On their two year anniversary, Tamaki want's to make a big step, just has to get permission. Songfic TamaxHaru has OCs


****Hana: Nope! Not a ghost...or Kura in disguise. It's really truly me! I'm alive! and not six feet under. I just wanted to post this, I ended up writing it FOREVER ago (like 3 years ago) and never had posted it because I was waiting for Editor-chan to...you know, edit it. However she never had time to do it, so I did the best I could to fix it. I thought it was cute so I'm posting it. Tell me what you think! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stealing Haruhi<span>  
><strong>"Tamaki?" In front of me stood the girl of my dreams, with her long brown hair pulled back into a messy bun and her bangs pinned back with black clips that matched her tank top. _'It's hard to believe this is my same little daughter that pretended to be a guy to pay back the club.'_ I smiled, then mentally smacked myself, '_NOT DAUGHTER!_'  
>"Hey Haruhi, what's up? Fancy meeting you here."<br>"You're at my door, Tamaki."  
>"Oh, R-right." 'crap' I looked at the purse she was holding, "Going shopping?"<br>"Yeah, we need more chrysanthemum to feed everyone tonight." I cringed at the very thought. She smiled and chuckled, "Don't worry, Sen-er-Tamaki, there's more meat than chrysanthemum this time." I joined her in laughing, '_at least I'm not the only one still adjusting._'  
>She then started to head down the stairs, "Haruhi, do you want me to join you today?" '<em>What am I saying, I can't join her! Please kindly decline, please kindly decline!'<em> I don't know what exactly I was doing, but Haruhi stood there trying not to judge. She simply smiled at me as she shook her head. I came here to do something important and the last thing I needed to do was act like a spazz.  
>"Nah, I don't need it. You stay here and help dad set up for the party, I mean..." She turned and smiled a gorgeous smile at me before she left, "...it is for us. You can help out when it's for our two year anniversary can't you?" I nodded and waved good-bye as she walked out of sight.<br>Afterward I just stood there. _'Haruhi and I have been going out for two years...and tonight I'm going to do the impossible...but...how am I supposed t-'_  
>"Renka?" I called out, "The doors open...Haruhi told me to just come in and give you a hand! Thanks for having me!" I glanced outside one more time to watch Haruhi disappear around the corner, just as Renka placed his hand on my shoulder.<br>I'm not going to lie, I freaked out just a little bit.  
>"Jezz, don't pee yourself."<br>Or maybe a lot.  
>I gulped and just stood there cowering still. Then, once I regained my composure, I stood up and started to straighten my jacket out, "Renka, I've got something I need to ask you."<br>His face fell a bit as he let go of my shoulder and then looked off into the living room, "You better come in the living room then."

* * *

><p><em>I came to see her dad<em>_  
>and<br>__sit down man to man__  
>It wasn't any secrete<br>I'd be asking for her hand..._

* * *

><p>"Stay here, I'll go finish the tea I was starting to brew for Haruhi and myself." Renka smiled looking at the shelf, "Don't want it going to waste!" and with that he disappeared behind the paper wall.<br>I sighed once, and then twice as I tried to figure out how exactly I was going to pull through with this t-thing. _'Maybe the direct way? Renka, I would like to- that's TOO direct! Renka-sir, I love Haruhi and I'd love to- and that would end with me getting thrown into the wall for being too unoriginal! gah!'_  
>Once more I let out a deep sigh as I looked at the shelf Renka had his eyes glued onto before he disappeared.<em> 'Look at all these pictures.<em>' I stared at them for what seemed like forever._ 'He knows I want to ask, maybe that's why he left me in here by myself. With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on the shelf.'_

* * *

><p><em>she was playing Cinderella<em>  
><em>She was riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed<em>  
><em>and<em>  
><em>Looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler<em>  
><em>with a big Popsicle grin!<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad<em>  
><em>Looking up at him<em>  
><em>To her I'm prince charming<em>  
><em>but to him I'm just some fellow<em>  
><em>riding in...<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Stealing Cinderella.'<em>  
>I leaned in to these pictures to get a better look at one, the one that was taken at our graduation dance,<em> 'Man, I was an idiot!'<em> a little version of Haruhi came through my head from when we were at Ouran Academy, '"You still are senpai!"' I smiled, _'not the stupid kind.'_  
>I than picked up the photo of her and her father and mother when she was in elementary school.<br>When I heard a voice behind me saying, "ain't she something?"  
>"Yeah, she's quite a woman," I felt my face ease up as I placed the picture back and looked up to Renka.<br>He just stared at me.  
>That's when I finally got it, "To Renka, she'll always be...'<p>

* * *

><p><em>playing Cinderella<em>  
><em>riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed<em>  
><em>and<em>  
><em>Looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler<em>  
><em>with a big Popsicle grin!<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad<em>  
><em>Looking up at him<em>  
><em>To her I'm prince charming<em>  
><em>but to him I'm just some fellow<em>  
><em>riding in...<em>

* * *

><p>"Stealing Cinderella" Renka smiled as I mumbled this, and slapped his hand on my shoulder. Right before he could say anything Haruhi came yelling through the door.<br>"I'm Home Dad, Tamaki." She peaked into the living room right as Renka slid his hand into his pocket and sighed. Quickly he turned his sober face to one of a drunk man in love.  
>"OH HARUHI I TOTALLY MISSED YOU! WERE YOU GOOD WHILE DADDY WASN'T AROUND?" He clasped onto her hugging her tightly that she dropped the groceries. I got up simply leaning down again to pick up the dropped bag to take them into the kitchen...<em>'of course...I was always so stupid...now its hard not to see...'<em>

* * *

><p><em>she was playing Cinderella<em>  
><em>She was riding her first bike<em>  
><em>Bouncing on the bed<em>  
><em>and<em>  
><em>Looking for a pillow fight<em>  
><em>Running through the sprinkler<em>  
><em>with a big Popsicle grin!<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad<em>  
><em>Looking up at him<em>

* * *

><p>"Tamaki? Everyone will be here soon...are you feeling okay?" Haruhi came up placing a hand on his forehead checking for a temperature. He just grabbed her by the waist. "T-Tamaki..."<br>_'He gives me a hard time...I don't blame the fella'_ I leaned and placed my chin on top her head. "Tamaki get off." she pushed me away jokingly as the doorbell rang. "Everyone's here. I'll just go ge-"  
>"HARUHI!" a couple of boys' voices echoed through the small apartment.<br>"HARU-CHAN!" a small boy then came following them hopping up and down with a small box in his hand. "I BROUGHT THE CAKE!"  
>"Sorry we're intruding your house once again." A tall dark haired man bent down with an even taller dark haired man to get into the house.<br>"Ah."  
>"YO HARUHI!" next was the spazztic brunette followed by the less spaztic one. "Oh...and drama queen."<br>"Alyx!"  
>"WHAT? I'm just stating the obvious fact that Tamabaka is standing next to Haruhi."<br>"Baka."  
>Haruhi and I laughed for a bit. "Hi everyone, dad's just in the next room getting everything ready, we'll come join you guys in a second." They all left the room chit chatting away while I stood there with Haruhi alone again. "Tamaki, what was that about earlier...if you're not feeling well we can send everyone home til you get better."<br>"I'm fine." I smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Let's go join them." Grabbing her hand I lead her to the living room where the stew pot was simmering in the middle of the table and all our friends were sitting around it waiting for us. I gulped and squeezed Haruhi's hand.  
>"Tamaki." Haruhi whispered but then I smiled and sat down across from Renka and Haruhi sat right next to me.<br>"Tama-chan your really quiet today..." Hunny started the conversation pointing fingers at me. I felt like an arrow hand gone through my stomach.  
>"MM." <em>'and another'<em>  
>"Really strange..." <em>'another...'<em>  
>"It is...I kinda miss his idiotic antics." not so much that time...it was expected out of Alyx.<br>"Are you feeling okay?" again...no arrow.  
>"Dono...what if we just filled your plate with chrysanthemum..." I didn't say anything causing the Hitachiin brothers to look at each other in confusion.<br>"Do it."_ 'another arro-wait...'_ I glanced over at Renka who had stated this. He nodded and I gulped._ 'No time like the present...as they say I guess...'_  
>I stood up pulling Haruhi up with me. "Tamaki, we're just about to eat."<br>"I know that...just let me get this out of the way."  
>"What out of the way?"<br>Everyone at the table started giggling at Haruhi's blindness. I sent a glare to them and they all shut up. Slowly I bent down and pulled out a box from my inner-coat pocket. "Haruhi Fujioka..." I gulped again holding the box still out of site. "Will you...will you..." I heard Alyx in the background growling. I smiled and pulled the box in full view opening it up, "Will you be my Cinderella?"

* * *

><p><em>Riding in...<em>  
><em>Stealing Cinderella.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hana: SOOOO CUUUUUTE! literally that is just what I did and now I'm getting weird looks from everyone around me :) I forgot how cute I made this! So yeah, that was it. Like the special appearance from a certain set of Hayashi's! If you're wondering where Aperio update is...it's happening VERY SLOWLY! Sorry about the stand still. Anyway I'm going to do the outtro now!

BAIMII!


End file.
